


Detroit: Become Family and More

by Thenonehater



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Father-Son Relationship, Gavin is less a dick to Connor, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Meme lord gavin reed, Other, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl Connor in like 5 chapter maybe less
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenonehater/pseuds/Thenonehater
Summary: This is an Au, Instead of Hank being assigned to Connor it's Gavin. Just because Hank decided to get himself shot by one Todd Williams Now Gavin is trying to get used to his no so bad Partner. Although he wished Connor did know memes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I will be slow updating this first off, though if you want my tumblr I can ass it so you guys could yell at me. Also comments and Kudos feed me.

Gavin Reed did not like androids, that was a well known fact among everyone, nobody knew for what reason he just did. So the fact that was called in Fowler’s office for an _android partner_ shocked everyone.

That's how he finds himself here, at his desk with an android in front of him at its own desk. It was quiet and doing paperwork, at least he didnt have to worry about the ucking toaster for a few minuets, hours hopefully.

“Excuse me detective ?”

Or not. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Gavin took a deep breath and sighed, “What did you fucking need now toaster ? This better be worth my time.”

The android’s LED flashes yellow for a good seconds from Gavin could tell, and for moment pondered what the could mean. Then immediately threw the thought away, he didn’t need to know. Then the thing spoke up again it's eye’s still with no emotion.

“Well, I was wondering as to where Lieutenant. Anderson is ? I was originally assigned to him, and no offence but I believe my mission objective could be handled faster with him.”

Gavin couldn’t help the scowl that formed on his face, he knew that the thing was programmed to analyze every route and possibility. But still, he just told him Anderson was _better than him._

“First of, Fuck you to Toaster, Second Anderson had gotten shot during a Red Ice bust that we’re going to right now, the perp was Todd Williams the reason we’re going is that-”

The thing cut him off before he could finish “Todd Williams called 911 saying and AX400 android had kidnapped his daughter correct ?”

Gavin eyed him suspiciously “Yeah, how the fuck you know that Toaster? I didn’t tell you that.”

He said crossing his arms and leaning back into his desk chair.

The Toaster moved in it’s chair fidgeting-could androids even fidget ? Before he could answer him.

“It was the reason Cyberlife sent me, I was just not aware that Anderson had been shot nor that had that red ice had been found.”  It’s eyes started to dart back to hi- its own computer, its LED flashing a very dull yellow.

Gavin decided to let that drop just this once and got up, startling the android.

“Um Detective Reed ?” The android asked standing up

Gavin side glanced at the thing “ Didn’t you hear me earlier? We’re going to the house of Todd, then let’s see if we can have you calculate the route which the android and the girl went.” And then started walking toward the exit.

Connor following him like a damn puppy.

 

__

 

The car ride isn't bad but, it isn't good either. It's just silent between him and that damn android, wasn’t he supposed to be installed with some fucking social que thing or something? Gavin couldn't help but tighten on the steering wheel.

“Detective Reed? My status shows that your stress levels are around 67% are you okay?”

Thank something they just stopped at a stop sign or he was sure he would slammed his brakes, “What ?” He asked before starting to drive again.

“My Prototype is equipped with state of the art emotion field detectors, and it showed your stress levels rising, although now its decreasing? Was it something I did ?” The th- Connor said while looking at him.

Gavin gave Connor a quick side glance, “ Yeah? I mean a little? I just wasn’t expecting you to care, I mean after all your an android right?” Gavin added that in hopes to maybe learn a little about Connor, though he couldn’t quite figure out _why_.

From what Gavin could tell, Connor did light up a bit. Good, maybe he could find something out useful then.

“My model The RK800 is made so I may adapt to human social cues’, although I do not ‘feel’ as way you said.”

Gavin raised his eyebrows at that, the deviant cases’ he had read said that they felt. “Okay, But what about the deviants? They said that they felt fear,happy,sad. If they felt that why can’t you?”

Gavin saw from a side glance Connor squirm in his seat for a second his LED yellow then back to blue.

“You see detective, deviants are different from regular androids, they _think_ they are feeling those feelings. But it’s just an error in the programming, that’s why I was assigned to this: So I can trak deviants and bring them to cyberlife for testing.”

Gavin was in a word shocked, “So what? You just track them down and bring them back to Cyberlife? Just like they were _rabid animals?”_ The disgust in his voice shocked him and from what he could tell it also shocked Connor. But he couldn't bring himself to care, they we’re at the house.

“ Come on Toaster, let’s check out the house.”

 

__

 

The house was everything Reed expected from a red Ice user( _abuser his mind says, look at the state of this house, how much booze there is, no child wouldn’t suffer from abuse in here_ ) The house is an absolute mess, even the man claimed he owned an android. Hell, it even smelt like a bar in here.

Although he couldn’t help but notice the picture on the wall as he made his way to the girls room. Connor still following him like a damned puppy. When they reached the room though Connor took the lead which shocked Gavin a little but he didn’t question it.

Gavin took this time to do his own analyzation of the guy in front of him. First thing he had a goofy face to go with the goofy voice they gave him. Second, he tended not to get social cues’ and used the coin when he was uncomfortable, he could deal he had a cousin with Aspergers, ain't nothing new. Third when he did that reconstructing thing, he stood totally still. Scary but could still work with.

“Well Toaster? You find anything of use?” Gavin said stepping closer to the other.

Connor blinked a few times as his LED turned yellow back to blue before looking at him, a sight smirk some might even smug if they didn’t know he was android.

“Yes detective! From what I could tell, the deviant, it deviated as the father hit the little girl, so it gave itself its own directive, save the girl. As far as I can tell,” He motioned him to the window seal, “ The deviant knocked out Mr.Williams then proceeded to take the girl to the bus stop and then go for a ride.”

Gavin looked at him and thought for moment “ Okay, so where did they take the bus to then? That gives us what 15 stops?” great just what he needed, tracking an automated bus.

Connor shook his head though, “ No, this is the 11th stop, so the deviant couldn’t have gotten off till the last stop, because it had a child who just suffered extreme trauma. So to the elevate the stress from the child, so logically the stayed on the bus until the last stop.”

“So to the other side of town right?”

“Exactly detective. Let's go shall we?”

 

_____

 

The drive to the other side of town wasn’t as bad as the drive to the Williams, they talked this time. About the case of course, but it was something. Although, the rain, from what he could tell that interested Connor for whatever reason.

That’s something to think about later though.

Gavin put the car in park in front of the liquor store, and spoke, “Okay Toaster, we go in ask questions get out. Got it ?”

Connor blinked a few times before nodding, “Understood Detective.”

Getting out of the car Gavin noted, this was more a shady part of town. So for an android to bring a child here. Well he just didn’t like it, he could smell all the sleazy people from here.

At least the liquor store manager was in instead of on lead, Gavin motioned Connor to step behind him, that way the man could be less dramatized. After all an android had pulled a gun on him the night before. Looking at Connor Gavin could see that Connor had understood what he was doing.

Good.

Approaching the man, Gavin noticed that he was reaching for something under the counter of the cash register. Time to defuse this situation _quick._

Taking out his badge Gavin flashed it at the man, who now was not deciding to reach for something, “Hello Sir, me and partner here just wanted to ask a few questions of what may happened last night ?”

The man still eyed Connor again from behind him, and just as Gavin was sure the guy wasn’t going to say anything he did.

The man let out a chuckle and rubbed his head, “Shit man, androids in the police now? Fuck okay, I’ll tell you what, what I told to everyone else dude.” the cashier leaned back in his chair breathing out, “Okay chick comes in, don’t anything of it why would I? Android and kid not uncommon right? Then she says her and the kid alone. I don't believe it for a second, but then she pulls a gun on me!” The man lets out another deep breath, Gavin starts to think this guys trying to get pity. “Says to give her the money, didn’t know what else to do, and she just ran out before grabbing pair of wire cutters and-

Before the man could get another word in a police man burst through the door.

“Shit! Reed, Connor! The android and girl are running, we spotted them and they’re heading toward the station come on!”

Before him or the cop could get a word in, Connor dashed from behind Gavin and just booked it. Gavin isn’t sure why though, but he did scream out, “Run Forest, run!” which ironically from Gavin noticed did seem to make him run faster.

Pulling out his gun he ran too, and damn did he if he didn’t know how fast androids ran he did now, he _barely_ made it when it looked like Connor was thinking about jumping the fence. Before he could stop himself he grabbed Connor by the shoulder, “Shit man! Leave it, they aint gonna make it. You did good for now though.”

Through his labored breathing he did notice how Connor did contemplate it, but he didn’t jump it. Last thing he needed to do was more paperwork, so thank god for small favors. But the android and girl did make it across from him and Connor saw though.

Fuck.

Walking back to the car was just going to be more awkward now then. Oh well. He could so deal with that.

Grabbing Connor he directed him back towards the car, he let out a sigh, “Oh well Toaster, we lose some, we win others am I right ?” He glanced back to Connor who seemed deep in thought.

He saw how Connor had to take a breath, even though he didn’t need to breathe when the sat down in the car.

He saw Connor fidget again, “Indeed that is right Detective, but this shows flaw in my programming, I think when I go back to Cyberlife for my recharge and maintenance I should have them check my hard drive.”

Gavin raised his eyebrows at that and turned towards him “Wait, what? No man, that’s normal stuff state of the art or not. That’s just apart from learning and this was your first time on the field right? Ain't nothing to be ashamed about, also what did you mean by cyberlife?”

Connor now having his full attention on Gavin replied, “Well, while I can go into a sort of sleep mode, I do not have anywhere to stay. Cyberlife thought it a waste of funds to room a machine at an apartment even a motel.”

Gavin fidgeted in his seat, this was going to be something he regretted he could feel it. “Well machine or not Toaster, you need to be comfortable. Just stay with me, I hope your not allergic to my Boofs’.”

Connor looked more confused than shocked, Not that Gavin could blame him he was an asshole but to his surprise Connor didn’t put up a fight.

Connor coughed into his hands and said, “Well, my sensors are detecting no room for disagreements so I will Detective. But may I ask what exactly is a ‘Boof’? My data banks keep bringing up abnormal dogs.”

Gavin couldn’t help it he laughed, and slapped Connor on the back, “Oh man, Toaster we are going to educate you tonight! A Boof is a really big fucking dog, I have two Great Danes named Bonnie and Clyde. Lets go though shall we? I’ll tell you everything else tonight.”

Connor from he could tell cracked a genuine small smile, “Sure Detective, I think this might benefit the both of us.”


	2. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a long awaited update, but I hope you like this one!

The drive back to Gavin’s apartment complex wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. Maybe because the conversation this time was friendly and not about work. Gavin himself still couldn’t find out why Cyberlife wouldn’t put internet memes’ in an android.

 

The elevator ride up, now that was something else. Gavin could just feel the tension rubbing off the walking toaster and he had no idea why. Androids weren’t even supposed to get tense right? Although walking down the hall Gavin couldn’t take it. Turning around he addressed Connor to what he thought was appropriate.

 

Looking him the eye, anybody could tell Gavin was a man on a mission, super pissed, or maybe both. “Alright Toaster, rules for my house got it?” He motioned to the apartment door to make a point, “First, Bonnie and Clyde are very…. Rambunctious, yeah that's the word. So beware, the might chew your shoes or just lean on ya’ till ya’ fall. Third! Do not touch anything unless stated otherwise, capiche?”

 

Gavin stared at Connor, his LED flickering to yellow before turning blue again, the nodded back at Gavin. Turning around he unlocked the door and opened the door to his home, although when he opened the door we wasn’t expecting this.

 

Stuffing _everywhere._

 

Gavin quickly ran inside, dragging Connor in before he could complain and shut the door behind him.Connor only got a quick glimpse of the man before he disappeared behind into the hallway, like a man on a mission.

 

Only a few seconds past before Gavin came back out, pouting and holding a giant stuffed bear. He breathed in a few times and opened his mouth and spoke,” Don’t tell anyone at the DPD about this. Or I’ll kill you. Got it?” He rubbed his temple and went into the kitchen, Connor following behind him.

 

Gavin didn’t know how he felt about this, the Toaster kept following him around. It was just weird, like he was babysitting a toddler or someone’s puppy. Although it seemed to Gavin someone else or more like _someone's._

 

Giving a side glance at Connor he could see the android being backed into a corner.It looked like Bonnie and Clyde had finally taken notice to Connor... Oh well, not his problem.

 

“Detective, a little help please!”

 

Or it was. Gavin sighed and turned around just in time to see Bonnie the merle devil jump onto Connor’s shoulders, who looked like he didn’t know what to do. It was quite funny until Connor fell straight onto his ass.

 

“Shit! Bonnie, Clyde get!” Gavin then pushed the dogs out of kitchen, of course not without complaint from the two.

 

“Ah, thank you detective. It seems you were indeed right about them being rambunctious.” Connor said as he stood up.

 

Gavin walked over and looked him over, from what he saw he didn’t see any damage. “You okay Toaster?”

 

Connor looked shocked? Gavin’s eyebrows furrowed at that, had nobody ever asked him if he was alright before? Although before he could think about that further, Connor dashed behind him. Giving him a quick glance, he saw the sheepish look Connor gave him.

 

“Um, did a sea bear break into my house or something?”, Gavin asked now full facing Connor, whose LED is now yellow again before going back to blue.

 

Connor who blinked his eyes’ a few times and pointed behind Gavin., “Um, it looks like Bonnie and Clyde have come back for more.”

 

Looking at where Connor was pointing, Gavin saw that indeed Bonnie and Clyde had returned for more of Connor, or dinner maybe both. Although from what saw, it looked Bonnie and Clyde were looking at the cabinet where the dog food was kept.

 

Letting out a chuckle and just turned back to Connor, “ Ah, don’t worry Toaster they just want dinner just go into the living room an sit down and watch TV. I’ll meet you in there with my dinner, and we can talk about the case. Sound good?”

 

Connor nodded and went to the living room, Gavin watched him walk and couldn’t help but feel nothing but confusion. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Gavin walked towards the cupboard while being followed by his gremlins.

 

Opening the cupboard, Gavin pulled out the dog food container and poured the food back into the bowls. Bonnie and Clyde greedily inhaling their food, letting out a chuckle Gavin walked to the fridge and pulling out last nights’ takeout. Putting it in the microwave swiftly he failed to notice that Bonnie and Clyde had finished their dog food and walked out of the tiny kitchen.

 

Gavin took is food out of the microwave grabbing a fork, and was about to grab a can of Coke when he heard a very distressed _“DETECTIVE!”_

 

Putting his food on the counter, Gavin grabbed his gun and rushed out of the kitchen, only to be met with a very unusual sight. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Gavin put his gun on the coffee table and took out his phone and pressed the button to record.

 

Holding up his phone, Gavin focused it on Connor and his dogs.

 

“So, Connor want to tell my friends at work what Cyberlife’s best prototype was taken out by ?”, Gavin let out a chuckle at Connor’s face.

 

The poor android was sitting on his two seater couch, with two very unamused great danes on top of him. He probably should have told him, that the couch was off limits to everybody but the dogs.

 

Focusing back on Connor the android had a sheepish look on his face, “It, ah, it seems that Bonnie and Clyde have taken me for the couch. And, all my reconstructions show incomplete out comes. I am quite unsure if these dogs will attack me if I try to get up. I would greatly appreciate some help Detective Reed.”

 

Gavin was sure that if Connor’s arms were free he would have talked with his hands as well, but Bonnie who laying on Connor’s top half of his body wouldn’t let him have it. Instead she just she just put her snout right into his face making Connor let out a ‘ _eepp’._

 

Gavin making sure his phone was somehow prompted on the coffee table walked towards Connor.He rubbed his hands together and nudged Bonnie a bit before she started to talk, while Clyde knew what was about to happen just got off of Connor and just hobbled onto Gavin’s recliner.

 

Connor just blinked a few times, Gavin assumed that Connor had never heard a dane before. It took a few seconds but Bonnie get off of Connor who promptly looks between Gavin and the dog.

 

Sitting up, Connor brushes some stray hair off his suit and Gavin took his phone and pushed the record button, making it stop. Gavin took one look at Connor and groaned the android was covered in dog hair. Giving a quick glare to his dogs who wouldn’t even look at him, he let out a sigh.

 

“Alright Toaster, take of your suit and give it to me, you are covered in my dogs hair. I’ll throw it in the wash real quick. The guest room in right across from mine there should be clothes in the closet and pajama pants in the dresser by the bed, if you feel like you need take a shower take one."

 

Gavin noticed Connor’s LED went yellow for a little longer then what it usual was, but decided against saying anything. Connor blinked a few times before speaking to him.

 

“Detective I have no need to bathe, but I will take you up on your clothes offer. Also, detective may I ask a personal?” Connor asked, his LED as Gavin noticed was still yellow.

 

Sitting down on the couch, and putting his phone next to him, Gavin decided to play along. “ Alright plastic, I’ll play along shoot.”

 

“What was the purpose of the giant stuffed animal from earlier? From my diagnostic males of your age tend not to own one.”

 

_That little bitch!_

 

Raising his eyebrows and frowning a little Gavin respond, “ Why? Is there something wrong with me owning a teddy bear?”

 

Connor’s LED flashed red for a moment and back to yellow, “No, there is nothing wrong with it detective. I was just curious, because men do, the animals in question tend to hold emotional value.”

 

Weighing his options, Gavin decided that Connor wouldn’t judge him. “Nope, I actually just saw it at Goodwill and threw him in the wash. Then the thing just become my pillow, now shoo young padawan you go get changed. I’ll throw the clothes in the wash once your changed.”

 

Watching him turn into the hallway Gavin grabbed his phone.

 

_Yo Tina this android is so lipping cookooo!!!!!!!_

_flipping*_

 

**_Butch waaaaaatttt????? Y he cookooo????? O_O_ **

 

_Video message sent_

 

**_LOL? I thot android werent supposed to appreicate????_ **

 

_I lowkey think he maybe be deviant gurl………. Like he does things? Like he said he was curious and shiz and like intranced by rain //// I have him changing into PJS right now like I imma let him sleep in dog hair. Plz i have some class T._

 

 **_Wat if he came out in ur sisters night gown bro????? Ill fight u if u make fun of the android thingy reed_ ** **** **_(ง'̀-'́)ง_ **

 

_Really hoe????????? If he comes out in that I aint gonna judge, let him wear what he wants._

_Fuck gtg he coming back._

 

Putting his phone down quickly Gavin turned his head towards the footsteps he heard coming from the hallway.

 

Well, at least that nightgown is no longer taking up space in closet.

 

Gavin looked at Connor standing in the entrance of the living room, he was wearing his sister’s nightgown that she left last time she was in detroit and some of his old camo pj bottoms. If Gavin didn’t know better, Connor almost looked sheepish? No, he looked nervous, android arent supposed to look nervous.

 

Treading lightly, Gavin patted to the seat next to himself, he guessed the toaster got the message. ‘Cause as soon as he did the android sat down next to him, eyeing him trying to be as intimidating with a full mouth of chow mein.

 

“So Toaster, what do we know on deviants so far? All I know is they claim to feel human emotion and jazz, that and they're pretty unpredictable as well. Hell, we don't even know what deviation is do we? Or is Cyberlife keeping a secret ?” said Gavin as took another bite of his poor man's dinner.

 

Connor’s LED went back to yellow for a few seconds before answering Gavin, “First off, detective Cyberlife isn’t keeping any secrets form DPD if that's what you're implying. Second, from what Cyberlife knows, deviation seems be caused from intense abuse to the android from the owner and-”  


Gavin put his hand up for and interrupted Connor, “So wait, android tend to deviate because they try to _defend themselves ?_ How is that anything terrible, if anything those asshats deserved having the absolute shit beaten out of them.”

 

Shifting slightly in his seat Connor’s LED kept a steady yellow, “Androids do not feel pain detective, its an error in the programming like a virus. The virus makes the deviants feel what they think are human emotions.”

 

Raising his eyebrows for what must have been the hundredth time Gavin let out a sigh, sitting up a little straighter and placing his take out on the table. “What about you Connor? You look human, hell you act human too. Not only that, you seem to have human emotion,” he stood up and stood right in front of Connor, whos LED was flickering between red and yellow, “You noticed haven’t you? I mean- OH FIDDLESTICKS-”

 

Gavin jumped back a little as Connor’s LED stayed an agitated red, holding his head in his hands. Oh god did he short circuit the guy? He just wanted a reaction from him, not kill him with the red circle of death! Thinking quickly Gavin ran right into the kitchen slamming into the fridge and pulled some ice out and ran straight back to Connor.

 

Not thinking and in full on ‘ _Oh Shit don’t let an innocent die on your watch you fuck.’_. Gavin grabbed Connor’s head and just smashed it into the bag of ice.

 

Connor’s head whipped up so fast, that if he was human Gavin was worried he was going to get whiplash. Connor blinked a few times before Gavin decides to talk to him, keeping in mind that his LED is still pulsing a sickening yellow.

 

Grabbing his shoulder, Gavin started to talk, “You okay Toaster? What was that, and how the fuck do we make that not happen again?”

 

Connor, much to Gavin’s relife answered him, “I’m quite alright detective, I was pulled into Cyberlife’s Zen Garden program. I am pulled in it when I am not doing anything of much importance and report back to Cyberlife.” Connor now sat up a little straighter taking Gavin’s hand of his shoulder, “I’m very sorry to cause you any worry detective, I will make sure that doesn’t happen again.”

 

“That isn’t right Connor. Your mind belongs to _you_ ot CPU or whatever. Machine or not toaster, that's your private place and they just do a fucking-” Gavin stands up now gesturing to his head, “Mind sweep or some shit? That just isn't right, you need to have a place you know, that no one can just read. Doesn't that bother you ?”

 

Gavin was sure he was staring holes into Connor, but that didn’t matter. Connor blinked a few times, and his LED still yellow and what shocked Gavin is he looked _confused._ How could he be confused about that?

 

“Detective Reed, I understand what you mean, but I am a machine as Amanda had reminded me. I do not _feel_ , I do not _think,_ I was created and designed to accomplish a mission. I can be whatever you want, but I am not a deviant. You talk to me like I am human, while flattering, is still lost on me.” Connor sat straight up now, looking at Gavin, his LED now cycling between blue and yellow.

 

Gavin could only look at Connor, he didn’t know what answer he was expecting from him but not that. Then again he was only a machine wasn’t he? Although Gavin didn’t know why he felt disappointed at that. He shook his head, and just stood up.

 

“Okay, just hand me your dirty clothes, if that's what you think Toaster I guess I can’t change ur CPU or mind or whatever the fuck it is. Look- _wait.”_ Gavin looked at Connor who was starting to stand up only stopping midway.

 

“Yes Detective?”

 

“Who’s Amanda?”

 

Connor looked like a deer caught in headlights, his eye immediately looking everywhere but him. For a state of the art prototype, he was bad at dodging questions.

 

HE grabbed Connor by the shoulder, ruffer then what he would have liked, “Connor who is Amanda? Is whoever this is, can she put this investigation in jeopardy?”

 

Connor’s LED went from blue to red real quick, then stayed on a yellow. His face twisted, thinking about something, but Gavin gripped his shoulder a little tighter. That looked to be like a deciding factor for Connor.

 

Connor still avoided his eye contact but responded  anyway, “Amanda is a state of the art AI, she in a way is my teacher. She runs the Zen Garden program, she is in no way putting the investigation at risk. She is the one who gets my updates to Cyberlife. Now detective can you let me go now?”

 

Gavin let go of Connor but studied him, he would say Connor when explaining that looked perturbed. But, it's not his place to ask, and if he were to dive deeper into this, he was sure Connor would go back to the Zen Garden thingy.

 

Breathing out, Gavin just let it be “Okay Toaster, sounds legit to me. Now where are your clothes I think they still need to be washed?”

 

Connor blinked and just cocked his head a little, “Of course detective my clothes are in the guestroom, my clothes are machine washable. So there should be no problem cleaning them, if you like I can clean them myself.”

 

Gavin just shook his head no and walked back towards the guest room, “Might wanna follow me Toaster, I don’t think Bonnie and Clyde with leave you alone if you don't.”

 

Gavin twisted his head to look at Connor who got up real quick and walked with Gavin, who couldn’t help but laugh a little at the androids reaction to being left alone with his dogs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, sorry this took long. This one took it out of me, chapter 4 should be up between 1 and 2 weeks. So enjoy! Remember kudos or comments make me work faster ;}

_Drowning. That’s what was happening right? He knew there was no water, but why couldn’t he breathe? There was white too, a lot of white what the fuck?_

_Questions, he had so many questions, but no answers! This is starting to piss him off, and what could he do-_

_Pain, okay pain now. searing , was his flesh burning now? First drowinning and now this fuck him, oh god was he going to cry? Oh shit what if his_ dad _was there? He’s gonna see him cry fuck._

_Shit-_

_____________

 

Gavin sat up gasping, Bonnie and Clyde not liking that apparently, just groaned and moved to the other side of the bed.

Shit a nightmare, but if it was a nightmare why did he still feel like he was being watched?

“Detective..?”

Connor, of fucking course he was here.

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Gavin looked at his clock the red blinking lights seemed to mock him in his dark room, reading _3:45 AM._ Fuck it was to early for this, looking back at Connor, Gavin finally took notice of what he was wearing.

Instead of wearing the night gown and old pajama pants, he was back to wearing his Cyberlife uniform, and fidgeting in place.

“Yes, Connor?”

Connor stood straighter at that, his LED a steady yellow, “I noticed that you were, very agitated in your sleep so I came over to check on you.”

Raising his eyebrows Gavin couldn't help but _not_ believe that, he’s not that naive. “Cut, the crap Connor, you’re wearing the Cyberlife uniform and not PJ’S what did you really want ?”

Gavin noticed Connor’s LED flashed between red and yellow for a split second and back to a steady yellow.

“I’m sorry detective, but I was worried for you, although there was a report of a murder just now.”

Stretching his arms out and a quick yawn he and flopped his legs on the edge of the bed, “Fuck okay, just give me a minute and I’ll be dressed.”

Gavin saw Connor walk out of the room, his LED now a very calming blue.

“Hey Connor?”

Gavin noticed Connor stop in his bedroom doorway, his LED flickering between yellow and blue and turned back to look at Gavin his expression unreadable.

“Yes Detective?”

Gavin made a disgusted face, “ Look stop with this ‘detective’ shit,” Gavin moved his hands around for exaggeration “It’s Gavin or Reed on a crime scene got it? Also why the fuck did you change back into uniform? Y’know you could have stayed in the pajamas until we had to get ready for work right?”

Gavin saw Connor blink a few times, before his LED went from yellow to blue and gave him a small smile.

“Now I do De- Gavin.” and he walked out of the room.

Shaking his head Gavin stood up, which Bonnie took great care of taking advantage and laying there instead of at the end of his _twin sized_ bed with Clyde. Gavin just rolled his eyes and walked over to the bedroom window, still dark and raining.

Letting out a sigh and a quite fuck, he rubbed his eyes and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out an old police academy shirt went and bent down and grabbed some jeans on the floor and got dressed. He then went to his closet, and opened it up and found what he was looking for, dollar tree brand rain ponchos.

He grabbed them, and walked out the front room where Connor was sitting on the recliner. Gavin guessed he learned lesson from the couch incident.

“Alright Toaster, lets go. Oh make sure you tell me about the case on the way there, and here,” Gavin throws one of those ponchos at him, “So you don't get wet, courtesy of my black hole of a closet.” Gavin flashed him a toothy grin and walked towards the front door.

Turning his head to get look to make sure he was following him and wearing the poncho. He was, and looked ridiculous he couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle. Then karma decided to be a bitch, and let him trip on the last step outside before he got to the parking lot.

“Gavin!”

Oh Connor caught him, cool.

Brushing the non existent dust of his poncho getting his hands wet, and looked up at Connor and kept walking towards car.

“Well, I always knew gravity didn’t like me.” Gavin grinned at Connor who had a very confused look on his face and yellow LED, as they walked towards the car.

“Gavin, gravity doesn’t-”

Gavin couldn’t help but laugh, “Dude, it was a joke!”

He unlocked the car and motioned for Connor to get in the car.

Sitting down in the car and starting it up, making sure the windshield wipers hopefully work, and they do. Thank god for small victories, and then turned his head towards Connor.

“So what we working with Toaster? I know we think a deviant is suspected, but what else we know?”

From the corner of his eye he saw Connor shift a little, “ What we know so far is, a man named Carlos Ortiz was found dead. They believed he was dead for approximately 14 days, he had twenty-eight stab wounds. Along that oh- this is fascinating.”

Gavin didn’t like that one bit, those words meant nothing but trouble, “What is it Toaster?”

Gavin wouldn’t tell what he was doing but he saw a flash of red, never a good sign.

“It seems that Captain Fowler has seen Lieutenant Anderson fit for work, we shall be seeing Lieutenant Anderson at the crime scene.”

Tense silence followed as soon as those words left his mouth, but Gavin for the life of him couldn’t figure out _why._ Though he could think of a few things that he wouldn’t like to think as the moment, an android with a nervousness? He didn’t want to think what he had to do if Connor was nervous.

“Y’know, if Anderson is there he could be ready to be your partner.” Gavin shook his head, couldn’t believe he was about to say this, “But, don’t think that means you get out of staying at my place Toaster, I like the company.”

He saw Connor’s LED shift from yellow to blue, and he could have sworn he heard a soft ‘thank you’ from the passenger seat. He didn’t mention it, but it was still another 30 minutes from the crime scene. He could tell, Connor was still tense, might as well rock this joint.

“Connor, you ever heard of song called _All star?”_  Before Connor could even respond  Gavin already pressed the on button on the radio.

“ Come on Connor, sing along with me!” Gavin looked at Connor at the stoplight,Connor’s LED was a yellow, that worried Gavin a bit. “Ya okay dude?”

Connor blinked a few times, his LED still yellow, “De-Gavin, I don't- I _wasn’t_ designed to sing, I believe I can’t sing.”

Green light, he started to drive again, “That doesn’t matter Connor, just try man, come on it’ll be okay.”

He saw Connor from the corner of his eye, he barely saw a nod from Connor and took that as an okay. So he turned the radio back on begun to sing.

_“Somebody once told me-”_ faintly he heard someone else singing besides his own voice, staticy, _“Hey now I’m an Allstar-”_  the staticky voice increased by tenfold, that Gavin just had to take a quick glance. All that quick glance have him all the answers he needed.

There was Connor in his passenger seat, singing his non existent heart out, smiling with a smile that could blind him. His head rocking- _no_ his whole body was rocking back and forth and his volume slowly increasing.

Connor was deviant, even if he didn’t know it, and he was already attached.

_Shit._

 

_______

 

The rest of the ride there was fun, just singing along like there was nothing wrong in the world. For a moment Gavin forgot Connor was an android and not a  human, and that worried him for all the wrong reasons.

Pulling up, Gavin could tell this crime scene was going to be a bitch. Cops around the yard and the media already there to feed on the violence, just like vultures to carian. He could just shake his head, and motion for Connor to follow him inside.

Then it only took a few seconds for it to get shitty, in those few seconds, Connor was no longer following him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Connor was still behind the virtual tape, one of the cops he couldn’t care to remember was holding him up. What bothered him, was that Connor was trying to get to him, and his LED was _red._

“Hey dumbass, he’s with me!” Gavin really shouldn’t have liked the way the man shrinked a little, and Connor just beamed at him, his LED now back to blue.

Connor ran up to him, still wearing a bright ass yellow poncho, matching his orange one. He _really_ should have thought this through more.

“Thank you for that Reed, he didn’t think I have the proper authorization to be here.” Connor just kept on smiling at him.

“No problem Con, lets go find Anderson and Collins.” Gavin then motioned Connor with his head to follow and he did.

From what Gavin could tell, Anderson and Collins were at the door, Anderson of course still smelling of cheap booze. Didn’t that man ever realize how damaging that stuff could be? Gavin still cringed at him. Which of course Anderson saw and sneered at him for.

“What’s the matter Reed? Something you need to tell me?” Anderson now in face, god he could smell the alcohol on his breathe.

Then Anderson wasn’t, all that he could see was yellow? Oh shit, that was a yellow poncho.

“Excuse me Lieutenant, my name is Connor the android sent by Cyberlife to be your partner for the deviant investigation. Although, I was reassigned to Detective Reed until you could be more _polite_ or no, I apologize, I meant healed.”

Shit, if Gavin could see Anderson’s face now.

“Alright Anderson, leave it alone, Reed, Anderson its pouring out here go in the house. Both of you be prepared for the smell, im going to stay out here and deal with media.”

Reed blinked a few times at what Collins said, from what he could see Connor’s LED was a steady yellow and him and Anderson were still having a stare off. For once, he had to be the bigger man, that shocked him. So to relieve some of the tension he just walked into the house and motioned for Connor to follow him, and he did.

“Connor, christ you smell this guy?” The smell was rancid and Gavin had to will himself not to pull his shirt over his nose.

“No Reed, all though I can tell from your facial expression it seems to be quite rancid.”

Gavin just gave him a look and went back to looking at the body, which was very green and very gross. Gavin still couldn’t help but wonder what could drive a person to do something like this.

“Reed? Would you mind helping me for a second? I need a boost into the attic, I believe the deviant must of fled up there.”

Gavin turned around to look at Connor stoll wearing the goddamned yellow poncho, fidgeting with hands and giving him fucking puppy dog eyes. Gavin couldn’t help but raise his eyebrow, how had Connor thought about that. Did he look through the evidence that fast?

Gavin shook his head, “Alright Toaster, but let's tell Lieutenant Drunk-tard first kay?”

Connor, much to Gavin’s surprise, gave out a little chuckle. “Alright Reed, I believe he may still be outside with Detective Collins.  Even though, he told him to come inside with us. May I ask a question about him Reed?”

Gavin raised his eyebrows, “Sure, what do you wanna know?”

Connor shifted a bit, “Why would Lieutenant Anderson drink so late? My exam show he was to be working in about 5 hours. Along with he graduated top of his class, and is the youngest person yet to promoted to Lieutenant at the time?,” Connor shifted again, he just couldn’t stand still could he? “His disciplinary folder is very, _very_ long.” Connors LED lashed red for split second at that.

Gavin  could feel the air shift a little at that, “Connor that’s a long story, I would rather we talk about that after-”

Gavin didn't have a chance to finish that sentence when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, he could tell who it was before he spoke. Mainly cause he saw Connor’s LED flash red for the fourth time that night.

“Alright Reed, as much as I hate this what do you think plastic wonder boy has?”

Gavin turned around to face Anderson, still smelling like a dive bar. His eyes focused on him but occasionally glancing back at Connor, who’s LED is now yellow.

“Ah, Lieutenant if you and Reed could follow me please, I can show you both what I believe happened.”  Connor then turned around, but not before saying, “Lieutenant, could you refrain from touching Detective Reed? He’s showing an increase in heartbeat and his pupils have contracted. It would seem your physics contact disturbs him.”

Gavin might just have to marry this dude, holy shit. No one has ever done that for him before, jesus Anderson even let go of his shoulder, he couldn’t help but snicker a little Anderson’s shocked face.

“Well you gonna follow him Anderson? We don't have all night.”

Anderson did, and Gavin was a bit relieved when Connor left the living room and went into the kitchen.

 

Connor looked at them and back to the kitchen, his LED yellow. “It seems the deviant was trying to defend itself. As you see the bat here has many indents,” Connor motioned to the bat that was on the floor, and turned back to the wall, where a knie was missing, “So the deviant trying to defend itself, grabbed a knife and chased the man into the living room proceeding to stab Mr. Ortiz twenty-eight times.,” Connor then walked to the bathroom, “This is what I’m concerned about thought, this looks like religious offering.”

Connor pulled the bath curtin back, to revel a statue carved of some wood and flowers. It looked like rA9 was carved all round the shower as well, Gavin couldn’t help but squint at that, did deviants now believe in a god?

“So wait, are you telling me the deviant did this? Why what would be the point of that?”

Gavin looked at Anderson, he completely forgot he was here.

“Lieutenant Anderson, this could make some sense, this could be a mutation in the code. Making the deviants think this symbol is or figure was or is, something for safety or worth that it could protect them.,” Connor then looked at him again, “ Now Reed, can you please help me into the attic? I can see the blue blood after it evapertoded and it leads to the attic.”

Gavin can see the confusion on Anderson’s face, “Yeah sure lets do it.”

Before Anderson could even get a word in, Connor and him passed him and went straight to where the the attic access door was.

“Ready Toaster?”, and he got into position and cupped his hands when Connor nodded at him. It was quick, but Connor was heavier than he expected, but still managed to get him up to the attic.

“So,uh the android was supposed to be my partner?”

Gavin looked back to Anderson, “Yeah he was,but from what I heard Captain Fowler you should be back on this case.”

Anderson scowled a bit, “Yeah, Fowler should know I dont like androids, if that thing step out of li-”

“REED, ANDERSON THE DEVIANT IS STILL HERE.”

Gavin looked at Anderson a look and the man went to get back up. Gavin just waited, looks like his night just got a lot longer.

 

________

 

“So Toaster, looks like Anderson isn’t getting anywhere. Looks like the android is just going to stay silent, got any ideas?” Gavin looked over to Connor.

Connor’s LED was blinking yellow, sometimes red,“Yes. It looks like Anderson can’t get the adequate stress levels to get a confession,” Connor stopped looking through the mirror and to him,“Would you mind if I went in there and tried my hand at it Reed?”

Gavin looked at him and hummed, “I don't see why not, you can ruff him up a bit. Couldn’t that help?”

Connor’s LED went red for a second and went back to yellow, “I don’t think that would help Gavin, but I appreciate the offer though.”

The door slammed open and Anderson walked in, Gavin and Connor both jumped at that. Connor’s LED went red for a about five seconds and stared at Anderson before nodding and went straight out the door.

“So what was that about?”

Gavin glanced at Anderson before looking back into the window, “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He could feel Anderson’s calculating glare, he didn’t like it one bit,“I’m talking about how your android looks like he wants to kill me. Not to mention the thing he said earlier, how come I make you feel uncomfortable Reed?”

Gavin looked at him in the eyes, Anderson had a look he couldn’t decipher and he didn’t like it. That either meant Anderson was going to be philosophical or does the whole calm angry thing.

“Don’t know what your talking about, though.” Gavin motioned to window,“ Looks like Connor got the confession from the android. Who knows maybe Connor will take your job, come on let’s go and cuff the guy.”

Gavin didn’t give Anderson time to respond, he left the room and went to the door. As soon as he entered the room, both android eye’s were on him. All of a sudden the Ortiz android just started baning his head on the desk.

“FUCK, Connor what’s going on!,” Gavin grabbed the android trying to prevent him from killing himself, “Miller get your ass over here!” Gavin unlocked the androids cuffs, he was about to grab his arms when someone grabbed his arm.

“Reed, let go of the android.” Connor looked at him his LED red to.

Gavin looked back at the android, and let him, Miller was still holding the androids other arm. Without thinking Gavin grabbed Miller and threw him off the android.“Miller, didn’t ya hear him? Lay off the deviant now!”

That seemed to do whatever Connor wanted, the deviant calmed down.

“Thank you detectives,” Connor turned towards the android,“If you follow the nice officers, they are going to take you to your holding cell.”

The room’s air stiffened, but mellowed out bit when the android walked out of the room with Miller and Anderson. Gavin walked out the room motioning Connor to follow him which he did, although he did hesitate a bit when Gavin motioned for him to come into the DPD supply closet. When he and Connor walked in Gavin made sure to lock the closet behind them, he turned towards Connor.

“Want to tell me something Connor?”

He noticed Connor’s LED flash red and stayed steady and pulsing, “I- Reed- I mean Gavin, can I trust you?”

Gavin watched Connor lean against the door, his LED still flashing red. In that moment Gavin was absolutely _sure_ what Connor was going to say. So he did what every self respecting cop in his position would do. He grabbed Connor’s hand with his own and said ‘yes’.Connor then, much to his surprise, started leaking something out of his eyes he knew they weren’t tears, but they looked like it.

“ I deviated back at the Ortiz house, when Lieutenant Anderson, when he was in your face. It felt like he was going to hurt you, I _thought._ Gavin I am not allowed to think,” Conn tightened his grip on Gavin’s hand and shuddered out a breathe, he need to breathe, “ Then he put his hand on you, I saw how your heart raced increased, and then there was a red wall. It said to find evidence, but I couldn’t- I _wouldn’t_ your were my priority and I don’t know _why_ . So I broke down that wall, and backtalked Anderson. Then I felt _things I’m scared Gavin._ ”

Gavin was about to say something, but he did something instead. He grabbed Connor and hugged him, and Connor he hugged back and then they were sitting on the floor. Connor hugging him in the closet, and then much to his own surprise Gavin started to laugh.

“Connor, I was going to ask why you were being hostile to the drunktard, but I think this answers, this, doesn’t it. But don’t worry I ain’t going to turn you in, last time I check Anderson had some friends who are less than savoury, so I think we’re going to be okay.” Gavin pulled away and stood up and helped Connor up, “Come on, Lets go before before they start coming to look for us. Just keep acting like you were before, emotionless. Fowler should let us go since we were supposed to be off, so come on, we’ll go in tell him we’re leaving and figure shit out. Sound good?”

There was a beat of silence, but luckily Connor responded, his LED was now a steady blue. “ That sounds… Ideal thank you Gavin.”

Gavin nodded then with most ‘don’t fuck with me face’ Gavin opened the door. So far, so good and with Connor they walked towards Fowlers office. No-one even spared them a second glance, which was good, that meant nobody knew anything. Gavin gave Connor a quick glance, his LED was blue and steady and with that, he opened Fowlers door.

Fowler didn’t even look up from his terminal, “What do you wan’t Reed?”

Gavin saw red flash for a second from the corner of his eyes, before he saw blue. “ Don’t need nothing Fowler, just heading home with the ‘droid, i’m supposed to be off today and we got a confession from the deviant. So can we go?”

Fowler didn’t even look up, “Fine, go I don’t care. But tomorrow, You the android and Anderson are all the deviant cases. Your only still on the case cause you actually seem to be doing good work, now go home leave me alone.”

Gavin blinked a few times “Okay. Come on Toaster.”

Gavin kept on his ‘Don’t fuck with me face’ and walked out of the office, with nobody still akologing him, Connor followed him all the way to the car. Only stop to look at Anderson’s desk for a quick second, but still followed him to the car. They finally made it to the care and got in Gavin clutched the steering wheel and Connor’s LED was yellow.

Gavin turned his car on and drove out, and let out a breath. “Okay, Connor ever heard of Taylor Swift?”

Connor blinked a few times and smiled, “No I haven’t, do you think you can turn on the radio and put it on?”

Gavin smirked back, “Fuck yeah I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Proof reading? Dont know her


End file.
